


Fiere estive

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estate, caldo torrido e niente da fare. Dante e Vergil, focosi amanti di notte, quando un po' di frescura arriva ad alleviare le sofferenze, di giorno preferiscono stare divisi e non destare troppi sospetti nel vicinato circa la loro relazione.<br/>Vergil trascorre nell'agenzia del gemello il proprio tempo libero; Dante, invece, preferisce passare le sue giornate fuori a cercare sollievo dalla calura andando da una gelateria all'altra. È proprio durante una di queste uscite che il cacciatore di demoni nota qualcosa che potrebbe spezzare la monotonia di quelle afose giornate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiere estive

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Incest MiniBang 2014 @ [minicest_ita](http://minicest-ita.livejournal.com/) e per i prompt _"Questo kimono è ridicolo"_ @ [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) & _164\. Passeggiata sul lungomare_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 6755 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

D'estate la Devil May Cry si trasformava in una specie di fornace infernale e per i due residenti riuscire a sopravvivere ad una tale afa in certe ore della giornata era veramente insostenibile. L'unico momento in cui la calura scendeva a livelli accettabili era dopo il calar del sole, anche se entrambi rimanevano del parere che dormire nudi e senza coperte non fosse una cattiva idea.   
Era metà pomeriggio e in città non c'era niente da fare, se non andare a far la sauna per le strade, in mezzo ai folti gruppi di turisti che ogni anno si ripresentavano in numero sempre maggiore in quel periodo dell'anno.   
Vergil sedeva abbandonato sul vecchio e logoro divano che lui ed il fratello avevano opportunamente spostato sotto il davanzale di una delle grandi finestre che illuminavano l'ufficio e che erano state tutte debitamente aperte.   
Vergil durante il giorno preferiva di gran lunga rimanere vestito se non con il suo amato cappotto azzurro quantomeno con la parte d'abbigliamento sottostante, anche se doveva ammettere che togliersi qualche altro strato gli avrebbe di certo risparmiato di sudare così tanto: era praticamente fradicio di sudore, tanto che ne aveva abbondantemente impregnato il suo gilet blu smanicato e persino i pantaloni.   
Il fatto che il divano fosse in finta pelle -  _doveva_  essere finta, perché Dante non guadagnava abbastanza denaro da potersi permettere un vero divano in pelle - non giocava affatto a suo favore, dato che le braccia umide e nude vi si incollavano così bene che ogni volta che cercava di cambiare posizione staccarle gli faceva male.   
Il ragazzo si era sistemato in una posizione strategica, nel punto in cui passava una corrente d'aria appena più fresca tra due delle finestre aperte; tuttavia, i raggi solari che picchiavano implacabili entrando da ogni parte stavano pian piano vanificando quel già di per sé labile effetto ristoratore.   
Dopo quasi un quarto d'ora che cercava di posizionarsi in modo da riuscire a percepire un po' di quella frescura invano, Vergil decise che era giunta l'ora di passare al cosiddetto "piano B". Così si alzò e si diresse in bagno senza curarsi di chiudere alle sue spalle la porta, cominciando a spogliarsi senza la minima esitazione.   
Sgusciò all'interno del box doccia ed aprì l'acqua dopo aver girato la manopola dal lato per cui sarebbe uscita fredda.   
Con gioia ed un inequivocabile sospiro di sollievo accolse lo scroscio gelato che gli piovve addosso portandosi via il sudore che gli rivestiva come una patina lucida la pelle.   
Mentre si crogiolava sotto il rinfrescante getto della doccia, il suo pensiero volò al fratello che ancora non aveva fatto ritorno. In genere non era il tipo cui piaceva stare a perdere molto tempo fuori, a meno che non fosse a caccia di demoni - cosa che escludeva, perché non avevano ricevuto nessuna chiamata prima che decidesse di andare. Se proprio doveva occupare il suo tempo libero, preferiva farlo oziando e dormendo alla sua scrivania.   
«Quello scansafatiche sarà di nuovo andato in gelateria...» bofonchiò stizzito, scuotendo la testa.   
Dante andava matto per il gelato - lo "strawberry sundae" - e l'afa estiva era solo una scusa in più per mangiarne in quantità industriali. Come facesse a rimanere in forma con quella dieta squilibrata - mangiava unicamente pizza a domicilio e gelato - con la scarsa fatica fisica che faceva lavorando era un vero e proprio mistero per Vergil.   
Se Sparda fosse stato lì con loro molto probabilmente avrebbe avuto non poco da ridire in merito a come Dante conduceva la sua vita: il loro padre era stato un cavaliere di tutto rispetto che incuteva timore negli altri demoni minori. Nei tempi della gloria la sua condotta era stata un esempio per tutti ed il suo costante allenamento con la spada un esercizio che altri aveva poi imitato.   
Dal suo modo di comportarsi, Dante non sembrava neanche lontanamente imparentato con lui, a differenza di suo fratello - almeno secondo il parere di quest'ultimo.   
C'era anche da dire che Vergil sapeva perfettamente quanto suo padre si sarebbe arrabbiato se fosse venuto a conoscenza delle loro inclinazioni sessuali. Di certo non sarebbe andato in giro vantandosi di avere dei figli che scopavano assieme quasi ogni notte.   
Vergil allontanò l'immagine di Sparda intento a far loro una predica, ringraziando in parte la sua condanna all'esilio eterno per avergli risparmiato quel genere di supplizio. Sarebbe stato troppo da sopportare per il suo orgoglio.   
 _«Quanto ci mette a tornare, Dante...?»_  si domandò tra sé, spazientito. Anche se stava decisamente in pace senza di lui tra i piedi a far confusione, doveva ammettere che così era molto più difficile passare il tempo.   
   
«Ecco a te».   
La cameriera sorrise nel posare sul tavolinetto una grossa coppetta svasata di cristallo contenente un artistico esempio di "strawberry sundae", spostando interessata lo sguardo sul cliente che l'aveva ordinata.   
Dante sorrise entusiasta, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore nel vedere il suo gelato, ignorando deliberatamente le attenzioni di cui lo stava investendo la cameriera che l'aveva appena servito. Non c'era nessun particolare di lei che l'attraeva: a lui non piacevano i corpi morbidi e pieni di curve; preferiva piuttosto muscoli tonici ed una corporatura asciutta e atletica, mascolina.   
«Grazie» esclamò senza dare ad intendere nessun tipo di coinvolgimento nei confronti della ragazza che gli aveva portato il suo dessert e che se ne andò mettendo su un leggero broncio di delusione. Quel giovane vestito in maniera eccentrica - o forse era meglio dire poco vestito - era veramente bello.   
Dante aggredì col cucchiaino il suo gelato, ignorando deliberatamente tutti gli avventori che di tanto in tanto gli lanciavano qualche occhiata diffidente ed incuriosita insieme: un ragazzo così giovane con i capelli completamente bianchi e che se ne andava in giro mezzo nudo con un cappotto tanto appariscente e per di più fornito di grosse fondine per pistole - al momento vuote - non era esattamente il tipo di persona che passava inosservato.   
Era abituato ad attirare l'attenzione e spesso e volentieri marciava sopra questa cosa mettendo in mostra quasi totalmente il suo lato più esibizionista ed egocentrico, ma al momento la calura del pomeriggio ed il gelato che stava consumando erano deterrenti abbastanza efficaci.   
Mentre mangiava il suo gelato non poteva fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé pensando all'afa che probabilmente stava patendo suo fratello in ufficio.   
 _«Se quello stupido veniva con me non mi avrebbe fatto mangiare il gelato pur di risparmiare...»_  commentò tra sé, portandosi alla bocca il cucchiaino e trattenendolo tra le labbra con fare pensoso.   
Si addossò contro lo schienale della sedia prendendo un'altra porzione di gelato e portandosela alla bocca mentre sogghignava immaginando suo fratello mezzo nudo che, sdraiato sul divano, cercava una tregua dal caldo torrido. Pensò a Vergil che si riavviava in continuazione i capelli per toglierseli dal viso sudato ed un risolino gli sfuggì dalle labbra, attirando momentaneamente l'attenzione della cameriera che gli si era accostata poco prima.   
Vergil era così attento a tenere i capelli lontano dal volto per rassomigliare al loro padre che riusciva perfettamente ad immaginarlo infuriato alle prese coi capelli ribelli che gli cadevano sulla fronte umida di sudore e qui si appiccicavano.   
Forse aveva fatto male ad uscire: starsene in casa a vederlo combattere per mantenere intatto il suo aspetto da fiero guerriero sarebbe stato senz'altro esilarante, anche se in tal caso avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al piacere di gustarsi quel delizioso strawberry sundae, una vera e propria ancora di salvezza contro la temperatura esageratamente alta di quella giornata.   
Mentre mangiava, Dante si guardava intorno senza una meta precisa, l'attenzione prevalentemente rivolta a ciò che si vedeva al di fuori della vetrina perfettamente pulita e trasparente del locale. Al contempo cambiava continuamente posizione sulla sedia quasi fosse irrequieto, anche se in realtà era la serenità fatta persona. Stava così bene lì dentro grazie all'aria fresca prodotta dal condizionatore che non aveva la minima fretta di terminare il suo strawberry sundae ed uscire fuori.   
Fu una pura casualità l'incontro tra i suoi occhi ed un manifesto appeso al muro dall'altro lato della strada. Grazie alla sua vista sovrumana - essere per metà demone certe volte tornava veramente utile - riuscì a leggere distintamente ciò che vi era scritto. L'annuncio che vi era riportato catturò totalmente la sua attenzione; difatti rivolse totalmente la testa verso la vetrina e rilesse il tutto con attenzione, imprimendosi bene nella mente tutte le informazioni che stava pian piano acquisendo.   
Un sorrisetto divertito gli increspò le labbra mentre la sua mente elaborava un piano grazie al quale avrebbe trovato qualcosa da fare per almeno un paio d'ore. Motivato dal nuovo passatempo che aveva scovato ed al quale non vedeva l'ora di dedicarsi, il giovane cacciatore di demoni terminò in fretta il suo gelato. Pagò la sua consumazione ed uscì controllando quanti soldi aveva con sé, facendo mente locale su cosa gli occorresse.   
Annuì a se stesso pensando che, se fosse andato a cercare nei negozi giusti, quello che aveva gli sarebbe bastato e addirittura sarebbe avanzato anche qualcosa.   
L'escursione termica tra interno del bar ed esterno, pur essendo elevatissima, non lo distolse dal suo obiettivo e, guidato dalla sua testardaggine, s'incamminò lungo il marciapiede affondando le mani nelle tasche mentre rapidamente riprendeva a sudare copiosamente nonostante avesse il torace nudo.   
 _«Chissà che faccia farà Vergil quando lo vedrà...»_  pensò, sghignazzando tra sé e sé. L'idea lo entusiasmava alquanto.   
   
La doccia era stato un rimedio temporaneo, purtroppo. Neanche l'acqua gelida riusciva a sconfiggere la calura infernale che imperversava implacabile.   
«Maledetta afa...» sibilò Vergil a mezza voce, scuotendo leggermente la testa mentre passava in rassegna con lo sguardo una parte del monotono soffitto dell'agenzia.   
Dopo essere uscito dalla doccia ancora bagnato ed essersi coperto le pudenda con un minuscolo asciugamano, era ritornato gocciolando fino sul divano sul quale adesso si trovava, il corpo a malapena tiepido al tatto che stava rapidamente ricoprendosi di nuovo di sudore.   
«Se Dante non installa un maledetto condizionatore lo ammazzo» ringhiò l'albino, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a passeggiare su e giù innanzi al divano, una mano appuntata sul fianco e l'altra che si riavviava i capelli ancora umidi.   
Il caldo l'avrebbe spinto a commettere il fratricidio che non aveva portato a compimento sulla Temen-ni-gru.   
Non riusciva a trovare pace in quelle condizioni. Il suo unico desiderio - oltre ovviamente a percepire un drastico calo della temperatura - era sfogare la sua irrequietezza su qualcuno, il quale era uscito per fare chissà quali cose e la cui ora di rientro era e rimaneva un mistero: Dante non aveva telefoni cellulari ed era pertanto impossibile contattarlo finché era fuori della Devil May Cry.   
Vergil camminò fino alla scrivania del gemello - ingombra come al solito di pile di spazzatura - e vi sbatté sopra entrambe le mani con tale forza da far vibrare il mobile.   
Era sul punto di prenderlo a calci quando udì un rozzo fischio d'apprezzamento riecheggiare alle sue spalle seguito da un: «Wow, che spettacolo. Io però preferisco la versione senza asciugamano».   
Vergil si volse di scatto, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure mentre sondava da capo a piedi il gemello.   
Quest'ultimo sostava nel vano aperto della porta principale, occupandolo quasi tutto con la sua stazza non indifferente. Sembrava parecchio accaldato e in controluce poteva vedere la lucida patina di sudore sulle sue guance e sul collo.   
«Se avessi saputo che facevi la doccia ti avrei raggiunto prima» si lamentò il padrone di casa, avanzando verso il parente.   
Quest'ultimo abbassò lo sguardo, interessato alle buste che l'altro trasportava.   
«Che c'è lì dentro?» indagò guardingo, accennando con un movimento della testa all'oggetto della domanda «Sei andato a buttar via soldi in altri aggeggi inutili per soddisfare le tue perversioni quando qui si muore dal caldo perché non hai abbastanza denaro per permetterti un dannato condizionatore?!» proseguì d'un fiato Vergil, divenendo pian piano sempre più paonazzo.   
Era già capitato in passato che Dante spendesse i pochi soldi che racimolava con il lavoro in giocattoli sessuali da poter poi usare su di lui. L'ultima spesa in tal senso era stato un vibratore a forma di uovo di discrete dimensioni che aveva avuto come primo utilizzo quello di finire nel fondoschiena di Vergil nonostante le sue proteste in merito alle dimensioni esagerate - dettaglio che gli aveva procurato dolori acuti al posteriore nell'arco dell'intera giornata successiva al rapporto.   
Dante si strinse nelle spalle, assumendo un'aria innocente.   
«Ehi, non ti scaldare, non ce n'è bisogno: niente giocattoli sessuali stavolta» lo tranquillizzò, posando una delle due buste «Però qui c'è comunque una cosa per te» soggiunse, lanciandogli la busta che ancora aveva in mano.   
Vergil la prese al volo scoccandogli al tempo stesso un'occhiata inceneritrice: non si fidava affatto di lui.   
Abbassò lo sguardo sull'oggetto che teneva tra le mani, esitando a frugarvi dentro.   
«Avanti, guarda. Mica avrai paura?» lo sfotté il fratello, conscio di cosa lo facesse andare in bestia. Nell'elenco era compresa l'accusa di codardia e per di più occupava uno dei primi posti.   
Provocato in modo così palese, Vergil si decise ad esaudirlo ed aprì la busta, guardandoci dentro.   
Da diffidente ed irata la sua espressione mutò radicalmente, divenendo piena di stupore e curiosità.   
«Che diavolo...?» esordì, infilando una mano dentro per tirare fuori il tessuto colorato che era deposto sul fondo «Che roba è?».   
Al tatto era morbido e leggero. La fantasia era in tripudio di fiori di ciliegio su sfondo blu scuro.   
Estraendo tutto il tessuto, scoprì che sul fondo sotto ad esso c'era anche qualcos'altro, tipo una cintura.   
Dante sorrise dinanzi alla sua evidente confusione. Era convinto che avrebbe reagito in quel modo e si godette lo spettacolo ancora per qualche secondo prima di decidere che era arrivato il momento delle spiegazioni.   
Con tutta la naturalezza del mondo accennò a quello che il gemello aveva tra le mani e disse: «È un kimono».   
Vergil lo squadrò con sguardo quasi omicida mentre abbassava il regalo: «E cosa dovrei farci?».   
Sembrava che volesse sputare veleno con ogni parola che pronunciava.   
Dante si appuntò entrambe le mani sui fianchi e sogghignò con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga: «Lo indosserai stasera, mi pare ovvio!».   
Vergil lo guardò con sguardo ancor più cattivo - ammesso che fosse possibile - mentre avanzava lentamente nella sua direzione. Pareva stesse ponderando l'idea di commettere un fratricidio.   
«Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?» chiese, gli occhi ridotti quasi a due fessure cariche d'odio.   
Dante non arretrò neanche di mezzo passo: era certo che non gli avrebbe fatto niente di male nonostante le premesse. Erano amanti adesso, non avrebbe rinunciato alle meravigliose ore di sesso sfrenato che adesso animavano le loro notti solo per un kimono.   
«Stasera ci sarà una fiera sul lungomare» si decise a spiegare il padrone di casa, allargando le braccia ed avanzando a lenti passi verso il gemello, come invitandolo ad attaccarlo «Sai, di quelle in stile giapponese che ci sono sempre a metà estate or giù di lì...».   
«E tu vuoi andare? Con questo caldo?» domandò Vergil. Sembrava accusarlo implicitamente d'essere un idiota.   
«Be', i kimono sono leggeri non si dovrebbe sudare» dichiarò Dante, stringendosi nelle spalle.   
«I kimono?» ripeté Vergil, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. Non gli era sfuggito l'uso del plurale.   
Dante gli agitò davanti la busta che aveva tenuto per sé.   
«Ne ho comprato uno anche per me» spiegò come se stesse parlando con qualcuno affetto da ritardo mentale.   
Prima che il gemello potesse dirgli qualcosa estrasse dalla sua busta il kimono che aveva scelto per sé e glielo mostrò. Era anch'esso caratterizzato da un motivo floreale - c'erano rami portanti fiori bianchi che ricoprivano tutto l'indumento - ma - a differenza dell'abito di Vergil - lo sfondo era di un bel rosso fiammante.   
Dall'espressione che il ragazzo portava in viso sembrava contento del suo acquisto.   
«Be', che è quella faccia?» esclamò Dante «Avanti, provatelo».   
Prima che Vergil potesse rifiutarsi, il padrone di casa gli tolse di dosso l'asciugamano, lasciandolo completamente nudo.   
Il più grande si portò entrambe le mani a coprirsi l'inguine per riflesso condizionato,  guardando con espressione severa ed indignata al tempo stesso il suo fratellino.   
«Oh, avanti» lo prese in giro Dante, sporgendosi verso di lui «Ti ho visto nudo tante di quelle volte...!».   
Vergil fece per ribattere ma l'altro gli posò a tradimento le labbra sulla bocca. Il suo bacio fu irruento e costrinse Vergil a reagire per non trovarsi la lingua del fratello in gola.   
Dante iniziò a premere contro il suo corpo e Vergil, malgrado i tentativi di resistenza, non riuscì a frenare l'impeto dell'altro. Finì con l'essere sbattuto contro il bordo della scrivania talmente forte che il mobile rischiò di ribaltarsi.   
Dante lasciò cadere la busta ed il kimono e portò le mani ad accarezzare febbrilmente la schiena del gemello mentre lo spingeva supino sulla scrivania.   
Vergil sentiva il sangue affluirgli alle parti basse e la foga dell'altro contagiarlo nonostante il suo cervello cercasse di riportarlo alla ragione.   
Approfittò di un momento di tregua durante il quale Dante riprese fiato per allontanarlo da sé.   
«Basta. Non lo metterò» decretò autoritario.   
«Oh, dai non fare il guastafeste, sarà divertente» gli rimproverò il più giovane «Se proprio non ti fidi me lo provo prima io» soggiunse, piegandosi a raccogliere l'indumento.   
Vergil continuò ad esaminarlo con sguardo diffidente mentre si metteva seduto sopra la scrivania e l'altro arretrava togliendosi il cappotto.   
L'ampio torace nudo venne allo scoperto assieme alle spalle possenti e Vergil non riuscì a non rimanere a guardarlo mentre si spogliava con la sicurezza di chi sa di offrire uno spettacolo sublime e per il quale valeva la pena fare di tutto.   
Una volta nudo, si passò il tessuto dietro la schiena fin sull'addome, dove lo bloccò con le mani; infine, fermò l'abito con la cintura dimostrando una manualità piuttosto insolita per quel tipo di cose.   
Una volta terminato, allargò le braccia verso il fratello per farsi ammirare.   
«Allora? Non mi sta benissimo?» domandò con molta modestia il cacciatore di demoni, esibendosi in un fantastico sorriso ammiccante.   
Vergil dovette constatare che non aveva tutti i torti. Quel kimono gli dava un'aria diversa e lo faceva bello in una maniera insolita. Era quasi strano.   
Nonostante tutto, era restio a riferire le sue impressioni ad alta voce. Non voleva certo alimentare le arie che si dava suo fratello, che era già troppe per i suoi gusti.   
Un sorrisetto sarcastico gli comparve sulle labbra.   
«Sembri una ragazza» commentò.   
«Non è vero» lo smentì Dante prontamente «Se lo sembrassi non saresti arrossito tanto e non mi staresti fissando con quell'aria da ebete» obiettò sogghignando.   
Vergil digrignò i denti e tacque distogliendo lo sguardo e suo fratello ebbe la conferma d'aver colto nel segno.   
«Avanti, ora tocca a te».   
Dante gli si avvicinò di nuovo e Vergil si rabbuiò all'istante.   
«Non lo metto» ribadì, ma suo fratello non volle sentire scuse: sfruttando tutta la forza e le capacità di cui disponeva in quanto mezzo demone, riuscì a costringere Vergil a mettere il suo kimono. Fu un'impresa al limite dell'impossibile ma risultò piuttosto divertente a Dante, cui piaceva raccogliere le sfide, di qualsiasi natura fossero. Suo fratello, da questo punto di vista, era il più stimolante tra tutti i suoi conoscenti.   
«Fatto!» annunciò il cacciatore di demoni con un bel sorriso trionfante, osservando la schiena del gemello «Su, fatti guardare».   
«Non ci penso nemmeno!» si rifiutò perentorio Vergil, le guance in fiamme per l'imbarazzo mentre si guardava «Questo kimono è ridicolo».   
Non riusciva davvero a capire come Dante facesse ad indossare una cosa così assurda e ridicola di propria iniziativa.   
Era quasi come essere nudi.   
«Scommetto che non hai caldo con quello, dico bene?» interloquì il gemello, aggirandolo di soppiatto per poterlo vedere di fronte.   
Vergil si volse nel vederselo comparire dirimpetto ma Dante fu più rapido e seguì il suo movimento rimanendogli davanti.   
«Smettila!» gli ordinò suo fratello.   
«E perché dovrei?» sghignazzò l'altro «Ti sta bene» aggiunse assumendo improvvisamente un contegno un po' più serio.   
Il complimento fece imporporare le guance di Vergil non per rabbia ma per compiacimento: anche se spesso e volentieri non tollerava le buffonate di suo fratello, quando se ne usciva con qualche complimento - ed erano occasioni rarissime - a lui faceva piacere riceverli.   
Dante si accorse della cosa, ovviamente.   
«Non te l'aspettavi, eh?» esclamò dandogli improvvisamente le spalle «Stasera la fiera comincia dopo cena, quindi per adesso toglilo: mica vorrai rovinarlo?» proseguì voltandosi di nuovo verso il gemello, portandosi entrambe le braccia dietro la testa.   
Vergil tornò improvvisamente serio a propria volta e cercò subito di sfilarsi l'abito. Non essendo pratico di cose tanto particolari, finì senza un nulla di fatto.   
Suo fratello si godette lo spettacolo per un po' prima di decidersi ad intervenire: con pochi semplici gesti allentò la cintura che fermava l'indumento, lasciando che questo si aprisse a rivelare il corpo nudo dell'indossatore - a dispetto della lotta vera e propria che quest'ultimo aveva ingaggiato con la cintura.   
Un muscolo si contrasse nella guancia destra di Vergil, segno che si stava irritando di nuovo.   
Dante ignorò il segnale e gli accarezzò lentamente un pettorale, soffermandosi a stuzzicargli il capezzolo.   
Vergil emise un verso strozzato non ben definito, colto alla sprovvista dal gesto.   
«Preparati per stasera» gli disse Dante, lasciandolo andare e dandogli ancora una volta le spalle mentre raccoglieva il kimono e si dirigeva verso la camera.   
Come inizio non era stato male. La resistenza di Vergil era stata più divertente di quanto avesse immaginato e tutto quel vederlo vestito e non aveva riacceso il suo interesse.   
Era un peccato che come amanti fossero irruenti e aggressivi, perché per non essere beccati dovevano aspettare che calasse la notte: solo allora la loro confusione poteva mescolarsi a quella dei locali vicini e passare inosservata. Non voleva di certo avere problemi quando c'era la maniera di evitarli.   
Quella sera però era certo che si sarebbe divertito molto di più.   
   
Vergil osservava nervoso l'andirivieni di persone lungo il marciapiede appena fuori dell'agenzia domandandosi se non fosse una scelta saggia quella di sparire da qualche parte nell'ufficio in modo che Dante non potesse obbligarlo ad uscire conciato a quella maniera. Accantonò l'idea ricordandosi che era uno dei figli di Sparda e che non aveva niente da temere da patetici umani.   
Nonostante la lodevole opera di autoconvincimento che aveva fatto su se stesso per buona parte del pomeriggio, rimaneva il fatto che quel kimono lo faceva sentire a disagio: era così sottile e facile da togliere - almeno per Dante, e ciò lo preoccupava se possibile ancor di più - che temeva di essere defraudato dell'indumento in mezzo alla folla.   
Dante non era tipo da farsi problemi in tal senso, lui lo sapeva bene, e questo era motivo di ulteriore angoscia.   
Nell'eventualità che suo fratello pensasse di lasciarlo nudo in pubblico avrebbe anche potuto vendicare l'affronto subito ingaggiando con lui uno scontro all'ultimo sangue che probabilmente non avrebbe visto né vincitori né vinti, però avrebbe preferito evitarlo.   
Scosse leggermente la testa ripetendosi per l'ennesima volta:  _«State uscendo per andare ad una fiera. Dovrebbe essere una cosa divertente»_.   
Già, divertente  _per Dante_. La sua idea di "divertente" contemplava ben altri impegni che non quello di andarsene in giro indossando un vestito che era tipico delle donne. Tra di essi - nella ristretta categoria "divertimenti di coppia" - figurava il fare sesso col gemello. In genere però si divertiva anche per conto proprio standosene tranquillo a leggere.   
«Ehi, perché quella faccia?».   
Dante stava scendendo le scale con il suo kimono indosso e l'espressione allegra. Pareva piuttosto entusiasta per la circostanza e Vergil non riusciva a condividere il suo punto di vista.   
Come se fosse in grado di leggergli nella mente, Dante esclamò: «Non avrai mica ancora problemi con il kimono?».   
Dalla smorfia che comparve sul viso del suo interlocutore era evidente quale fosse la risposta.   
«Oh, quanto sei lagnoso» si lamentò Dante, roteando gli occhi al soffitto mentre si avvicinava al fratello «Per una volta che ti faccio un regalo normale...».   
«Normale?» sbottò Vergil « _Normale?!_ » ripeté con voce più alta, gli occhi sgranati per l'accesso d'ira improvviso «Per te questo coso è normale?!».   
Dante scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente.   
«Di certo non è un giocattolino erotico...» replicò «Non sei contento?».   
Vergil ammutolì constatando che tutto sommato non aveva torto: lui si lamentava sempre ogni volta che Dante tornava in ufficio esibendo qualche giocattolo nuovo da sperimentare facendo sesso.   
Era un pervertito che si divertiva torturandolo con dildi e vibratori; eppure - nonostante razionalmente non approvasse affatto - al suo corpo piacevano. Era una delle cose che Vergil odiava di più di sé.   
«Visto?» continuò Dante, andandogli vicino «Preferisci questo» concluse fermandoglisi dirimpetto.   
Prima che Vergil se ne rendesse pienamente conto, suo fratello gli aveva già posato una mano su una natica e l'aveva stretta con forza attraverso il sottile tessuto.   
Il più grande sobbalzò leggermente e digrignò i denti, portando una mano a schiaffeggiare l'audace estremità del più piccolo.   
«Smettila, maniaco!» ringhiò in tono abbastanza autoritario ma Dante ci rise su semplicemente.   
«Visto che stanotte non potremo fare sesso volevo avere comunque un premio di consolazione...» esclamò, avvicinando il viso a quello del gemello con un movimento piuttosto brusco, cosicché non potesse evitarlo.   
Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si unirono ogni resistenza residua di Vergil parve svanire nel nulla: non era abbastanza infuriato con suo fratello da opporglisi.   
Il bacio accese i sensi di Vergil, che per un momento desiderò che le esperte mani del gemello lo spogliassero di quel misero indumento ed esplorassero il suo corpo. Il suo bacio divenne carico di un ardore che a Dante piacque moltissimo; tuttavia fu un contatto che durò poco: la ragione tornò a prevalere nel maggiore e quest'ultimo spezzò il bacio.   
«Andiamo» disse secco, indietreggiando di un passo.   
Non fu difficile per Dante notare le sue guance rosse e l'espressione imbarazzata. Probabilmente si era reso conto di volerlo ed aveva frenato i suoi impulsi. Lo faceva sempre ed era snervante, specialmente perché toccava sempre a lui cominciare. Per una volta gli sarebbe piaciuto sperimentare le attenzioni di Vergil passivamente.   
«D'accordo» concesse, esibendosi in un sorrisetto sghembo prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la porta.   
La serata era solo all'inizio e di certo avrebbe trovato la maniera di stuzzicare l'interesse di Vergil al punto da costringerlo a prendere l'iniziativa almeno per una volta. Confidava molto nelle sue capacità.   
Nonostante si sentisse molto a disagio con il kimono addosso, tutto era meglio che rimanere lì ancora. Doveva distrarsi e non pensare a Dante, cosa che sapeva non essere molto facile con lui che gli ronzava insistentemente intorno. Confidava però che la fiera potesse distrarlo a sufficienza da non fargli desiderare il corpo di suo fratello. Del resto, ci doveva pur essere qualcosa che poteva interessare anche lui...!   
Uscendo in strada notò che diverse persone si voltarono a guardarli come se fossero chissà quali fenomeni da baraccone, anche se in fin dei conti - e Vergil ne fu felice - molti uomini e donne sfoggiavano abiti simili ai loro.   
L'albino scoccò un'occhiataccia gelida ad un gruppetto di persone poco distante che lo stava fissando e che cambiò immediatamente l'oggetto del suo interesse.   
Dante posò una mano sulla spalla del gemello, attirando la sua attenzione.   
«La fiera vera e propria è sul lungomare. Ci conviene andare là».   
Vergil assentì con un gesto secco del capo e i due s'incamminarono fianco a fianco.   
Nonostante fossero vestiti in maniera quasi identica almeno per una volta, Dante riusciva a catalizzare comunque l'attenzione di tutti, suo fratello incluso: il suo modo spavaldo di avanzare lungo il marciapiede ed il suo innegabile bell'aspetto - oltre ai capelli di colore insolito per un ragazzo della sua età - erano un fattore che attirava l'attenzione. Oltre a ciò c'era anche il fatto che aveva indossato il kimono in maniera tale da lasciare scoperto un profondo scorcio a "V" del suo torace tonico e mentre camminava l'ampiezza dell'apertura variava, mettendo in mostra ancora di più. Molti sguardi femminili si erano soffermati ad ammirare ciò che potevano e - Vergil ne era convinto - avrebbero voluto potersi affiancare a lui nella speranza di vedere di più.   
Per fortuna che la sua presenza al fianco del gemello ed il suo cipiglio palesemente corrucciato funzionavano da ottimo deterrente.   
Lui - al contrario delle ragazze - non aveva focalizzato la sua attenzione sul torace del gemello, bensì sul suo "lato B", che Dante aveva fasciato abbastanza strettamente nel kimono, così da sottolinearne la forma più di quanto facessero i suoi soliti pantaloni.   
L'aveva fatto senz'altro di proposito, specialmente dato che camminando spesso si era ritrovato a muoversi poco più avanti rispetto a Vergil ed ogni volta puntualmente non aveva esitato a muoversi in maniera provocante.   
Suo fratello faceva fatica a distaccare lo sguardo dallo spettacolo che gli veniva servito così, su un piatto d'argento: tutti i giorni aspettava la notte per poter avere quell'appagamento sessuale che durante il dì gli era negato. Sarà anche stato meno chiassoso ed esplicito di Dante, però era pur sempre uomo anche lui e come tale aveva - come tutti del resto - determinati istinti insiti nella natura umana stessa - anzi, probabilmente se non fossero nati soltanto per metà demoni, certi desideri sarebbero stati ancor più difficili da tenere a bada.   
Dante si stava divertendo da pazzi, come ogni volta che era al centro dell'attenzione del resto: tutte le ragazzine gli tenevano gli occhi incollati addosso per un buon tratto di strada prima di separarli dalla sua persona e riusciva a sentire quasi tangibilmente lo sguardo del gemello addosso, cosa che lo invogliava a cercare di pavoneggiarsi ancor di più nella speranza che Vergil prima o poi decidesse di sbatterlo contro un muro e farselo sotto gli occhi di mezza città. Quella sì che sarebbe stata una notte a dir poco memorabile!   
Il lungomare non era molto distante dall'agenzia, per cui il viaggio non fu molto lungo e li impegnò solo una decina di minuti. Per Vergil fu una vera e propria fortuna, perché non reputava di riuscire a resistere in quelle condizioni ancora a lungo.   
«Eccoci!» annunciò con un certo entusiasmo Dante, fermandosi all'inizio della via che costeggiava il mare.   
Agli alberi che separavano la strada dal marciapiede più prossimo alla riva erano state appese numerose lanterne di carta, rotonde e colorate. Lungo la via erano state disposte due file parallele di bancarelle tra le quali si muoveva un cospicuo gruppo di persone, anche se non era numeroso abbastanza da poter essere definito "folla".   
Nell'aria c'era un frizzante odore salmastro al di sopra del quale si mescolavano gli aromi dei cibi che venivano preparati presso alcuni stand.   
«Sembra interessante, non trovi?» domandò Dante al parente, voltandosi a guardarlo da sopra una spalla.   
Vergil non sembrava essere eccessivamente esaltato all'idea di passare lì in mezzo il resto della serata.   
«Be', che è quel broncio?» chiese in tono ilare.   
«Non sono imbronciato» negò Vergil con voce ferma.   
«Perfetto, allora andiamo!».   
Afferrandolo per un polso con presa stoica, Dante lo trascinò dietro di sé lungo la strada.   
Si mescolarono alla gente come comunissimi umani, attirando molto meno l'attenzione rispetto al tragitto dall'agenzia a lì. Vergil ne fu decisamente felice, dato che non gli piaceva affatto l'idea di dover fare il cane da guardia per tutta la serata. Dante invece non ne era poi così entusiasta, ma non si lamentò in alcun modo.   
Cominciarono a curiosare tra i vari stand, muovendosi da un lato all'altro della strada in continuazione. Era essenzialmente Dante a condurre e l'altro si lasciava trascinare: non trovava niente di abbastanza interessante da convincere il gemello a seguirlo per dare un'occhiata più da vicino - se non si considerava il suo sedere.   
Cominciava a diventare una situazione frustrante ed il corpo di Vergil iniziava a manifestare i suoi desideri. Nasconderlo era difficile dato il genere di indumento che indossava. Ignorarlo era anche peggio, ma non aveva valide alternative da mettere in pratica.   
«Ah!» esclamò ad un certo punto, invertendo di colpo la rotta e dirigendosi verso uno stand un poco più avanti rispetto a quello cui mirava.   
«Ehi, smettila di tirarmi!» protestò Vergil.   
L'altro lo esaudì e così il fratello maggiore poté vedere da una certa distanza cosa il gemello avesse puntato. Era una cosa talmente stupida...   
«Un "tiro a segno"?» esclamò, facendosi largo fino ad arrivare poco dietro il parente, che aveva appena finito di parlare con il proprietario dello stand «Spero sia uno scherzo».   
«E perché? Non posso provare qualcosa?» replicò imbronciato Dante assumendo un'espressione infantile, come se sua madre gli avesse appena vietato uno dei suoi giochi preferiti.   
«Tu usi pistole vere» gli fece presente Vergil a bassa voce «Ti diverti con questi giocattoli?».   
«E allora? Quand'eravamo piccoli giocavamo con ramoscelli al posto delle spade, ricordi?» esclamò Dante.   
«È diverso» sibilò suo fratello al suo orecchio, irritato.   
Il proprietario dello stand ritornò in quel preciso momento e porse a Dante una pistola giocattolo.   
L'albino l'accettò impugnandola da vero esperto, quindi cominciò a mirare e centrare tutte le lattine prima ancora che il negoziante gli dicesse qual era il minimo punteggio per vincere qualcosa.   
Sotto quella pioggia di proiettili falsi le lattine caddero tutte senza eccezione, lasciando di stucco l'uomo: non aveva mai visto una mira tanto eccezionale.   
«Posso scegliere il mio premio adesso?» chiese Dante, sorridendo di sghembo mentre riconsegnava l'arma.   
Il proprietario annuì in silenzio, fissandolo sbalordito mentre il ragazzo si guardava intorno in cerca di qualcosa di suo gusto.   
Vergil scosse la testa esasperato: al suo compagno bastava veramente poco per divertirsi.   
«Quello» scelse infine suo fratello, indicando il peluche di un cane bianco. Il proprietario glielo staccò e porse, seguendolo poi con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava.   
«Tutto questo per un peluche?» domandò Vergil una volta che si furono allontanati, fissandolo di traverso.   
«È carino» commentò Dante, come se fosse una motivazione più che sufficiente.   
Suo fratello roteò gli occhi al cielo e fece per proseguire ancora quando la mano dell'altro per l'ennesima volta lo bloccò.   
«E adesso che c'è?» sbottò Vergil. Stava esaurendo la pazienza, e già di per sé ne aveva poca.   
Vide che suo fratello si era fermato e fissava lo stand alla sua sinistra, presso il quale il proprietario cucinava polpettine da mangiare infilzate in spiedini più o meno lunghi.   
«Non dirmi che hai di nuovo fame» esclamò Vergil stupito «Abbiamo cenato poco fa».   
«E allora?» fece Dante per contro, imbronciato «Dal profumo sembra buono» soggiunse.   
Il gemello alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria insofferente, poi concesse: «D'accordo, vai a prendere quel che vuoi. Io ti aspetto qui».   
Dante annuì come un bravo bambino obbediente e si defilò tra la gente, lasciando Vergil ad attenderlo. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul suo vestito, controllando che la sua per ora lieve eccitazione non fosse visibile attraverso il kimono e fu sollevato nel constatare che era così; tuttavia, il numero di persone che affollavano la strada era andato aumentando col trascorrere del tempo, fatto che lo metteva stranamente molto più a disagio del normale. Attribuì la sensazione al suo desiderio di appartarsi col gemello e sfogarsi e cercò di non badarci più di tanto.   
Nel suo cercare di ignorare chi aveva attorno, lo sguardo di Vergil si posò involontariamente su un piccolo spazio libero tra due stand, dal quale gli era possibile intravedere il marciapiede retrostante la strada e la cupa distesa del mare che si perdeva verso l'orizzonte.   
Dante fece ritorno proprio in quel momento, mentre l'attenzione del parente era fissa sulla visuale che gli era offerta. Incuriosito dal suo sguardo perso e la sua attenzione rivolta palesemente a qualcosa che non era la sua persona, gli diede una spallata scherzosa perché si accorgesse della sua presenza.   
Vergil si volse a guardarlo scoccandogli un'occhiata poco simpatica.   
«Perché mi hai spinto?» l'aggredì con voce tagliente.   
«Esagerato, ti ho solo dato un colpetto» minimizzò Dante con una scrollata di spalle «Tu non mi stavi considerando» aggiunse in sua difesa.   
«Guardavo il mar...» iniziò a spiegare l'altro ma venne interrotto dal fratello, il quale gli mise sotto il naso un grosso spiedo su cui erano state infilzate diverse grosse polpette ancora fumanti. Il cibo gli era così vicino che non poté non avvertire l'aroma che emanava e dovette ammettere che stuzzicava davvero l'appetito.   
«Tieni» gli disse Dante «Ne ho preso uno anche a te».   
Vergil si riprese rapidamente dallo stupore per il gesto e gli tolse di mano lo spiedo, abbassando al contempo gli occhi all'altra sua mano, nella quale teneva un bastoncino identico al suo.   
Dante non era esattamente il tipo di persona da cui si sarebbe aspettato un gesto così gentile nei suoi confronti. Lui per primo non avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, se non richiesta esplicitamente; pertanto il suo imbarazzo fu tanto e si esplicitò nelle sue guance arrossate che le tenebre del crepuscolo mascherarono, per sua fortuna.   
«Non ti ho chiesto niente...» esclamò cercando di assumere un tono rigido. Portò lo sguardo lontano dal volto del fratello per evitare che nei suoi occhi leggesse ciò che provava davvero.   
«Lo so» tagliò corto l'altro «Ma pensavo che potessero piacerti» soggiunse con assoluta nonchalance, sorridendogli con quel suo solito atteggiamento arrogante, come se avesse appena detto qualcosa che lo faceva sembrare un gran figo.   
Vergil arrossì in maniera decisamente evidente - ma di nuovo venne salvato dal buio. Lo odiava quando se ne usciva con cose così sdolcinate da metterlo a disagio, specialmente quando lo faceva in pubblico. L'avrebbe volentieri ucciso.   
Dante sorrise soddisfatto, agitandogli una fila di polpette sotto il naso mentre proponeva: «Che ne dici di andare a mangiare guardando il mare?».   
Era palese che suo fratello non vedesse l'ora di allontanarsi dalla folla. Sembrava sul punto di commettere un massacro di massa.   
La sua intuizione venne definitivamente confermata dalla risposta immediata e secca che gli venne fornita dal gemello: «Andiamo».   
Vergil si defilò in gran fretta e Dante lo seguì senza mancare di constatare quanto il kimono che indossava gli mettesse in risalto i fianchi snelli. Gli donava veramente ed immaginava quanto si sarebbe divertito nel toglierglielo.   
Oltre gli stand, lungo il marciapiede separato dal mare da uno spesso parapetto di pietra, non c'era quasi nessuno. I pochi che passeggiavano erano perlopiù coppiette che pensavano a tutto fuorché a chi si trovavano accanto, pertanto avevano modo di starsene un po' in pace.   
Dante si appoggiò al parapetto, portandosi alla bocca lo spiedo e sfilando una polpetta, che masticò in un sol boccone.   
Vergil si appoggiò col fianco al parapetto accanto al gemello, osservandolo mangiare in silenzio, ancora imbarazzato per quanto aveva detto poco prima.   
Volse lo sguardo al mare e si portò alle labbra lo spiedo: visto che suo fratello si era preso la briga di prenderglielo, non vedeva perché non assaggiarlo.   
Non appena le sue labbra si furono posate sulla prima polpetta e i suoi denti furono affondati, suo fratello la morse dal lato opposto.   
Dal suo sguardo pareva soddisfatto e orgoglioso della sua bravata.   
«Che cosa stai facendo?» chiese Vergil con aria perplessa.   
Dante rispose qualcosa ma il cibo nella sua bocca gli impediva di parlare chiaramente, per cui l'altro non capì niente.   
«Non ho capito niente» disse il fratello maggiore, al che il minore roteò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.   
Successivamente, posò l'indice sulle labbra  di Vergil e poi sulle sue, indicando infine la polpetta che ancora stringeva in bocca.   
Stavolta l'altro capì fin troppo bene.   
«Starai scherzando! Qui?» fece come se suo fratello avesse perso la ragione.   
Dante scrollò la testa e le spalle e si sporse verso di lui, avvicinando al contempo la mano alle sue parti basse.   
Vergil sobbalzò leggermente al contatto e subito gli spostò la mano, preferendo un bacio piuttosto di attenzioni di altro tipo.   
Mangiucchiò la sua metà di polpetta con cipiglio un po' imbarazzato e Dante fece lo stesso ma con l'aria di stare divertendosi molto di più.   
Quando la polpetta finì le loro labbra si trovarono e Dante non si risparmiò certo in effusioni.   
Cinse con un braccio la vita del gemello e lo attirò a sé senza incontrare alcuna resistenza da parte sua: Vergil si abbandonò alle piacevoli sensazioni che lo stavano pervadendo.   
Frugò la sua bocca in cerca della lingua, che non tardò affatto a farsi trovare.   
Il bacio fu lungo e appassionato e quando si separarono Dante fu il primo a dire qualcosa: «Uh, sei duro».   
Vergil si irrigidì assumendo un atteggiamento sussiegoso: odiava che gli fossero sbattute in faccia le sue reazioni fisiologiche come se niente fosse.   
«Non credevo che potessi diventarlo anche senza fare l'amore» continuò la sua riflessione ad alta voce Dante.   
«Non sono così insensibile come pensi» replicò Vergil offeso «E poi anche te sei diventato duro» soggiunse.   
«Te ne sei accorto, eh?» sogghignò Dante «Be', mi pare logico dato lo spettacolo: quel kimono ti sta davvero bene. Rende benissimo certe forme...».   
Adesso Vergil si spiegava perché avesse insistito tanto per farglielo mettere...!   
 _«Quel pervertito...!»_  l'accusò mentalmente.   
Aprì bocca per manifestare verbalmente cosa stesse pensando di lui ma prima che potesse farlo l'altro gli posò un dito sulle labbra, protendendosi poi verso il suo orecchio.   
«Perché non torniamo in agenzia adesso? Ho voglia di divertirmi in altro modo... e penso lo voglia anche tu».   
Mentre terminava la frase la sua mano libera era andata ad accarezzare il profilo duro e leggermente in rilievo del pene del gemello.   
Quest'ultimo tentennò un momento, poi prese il sopravvento il desiderio di andarsene da quel posto senza un briciolo d'intimità. Non era proprio il tipo da effusioni pubbliche e quella sera ne aveva avuta la piena e definitiva conferma.   
«Sì, rientriamo» convenne in tono rigido, avviandosi per primo lungo il marciapiede, proseguendo a mangiare il suo spiedo.   
Dante gli si affiancò subito e gli accarezzò voglioso il sedere.   
«Non farlo qui!» l'ammonì Vergil, dandogli una gomitata nelle coste.   
«Oh, avanti... sei troppo invitante» esclamò Dante «Non ce la faccio a trattenermi fino all'ufficio».   
«Be', devi farlo» asserì il gemello scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.   
«Ah, uffa come sei noioso! Allora sbrigati!».   
Così dicendo afferrò Vergil per la mano e cominciò a correre veloce, rischiando per un momento di farlo cadere.   
Era davvero impaziente di tornare alle loro normali occupazioni notturne.


End file.
